


Broken Pieces of You

by Ipomia



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipomia/pseuds/Ipomia
Summary: Chloe's life has been nothing short of hell since her dad died and Max left. And things didn't get better when her mom started dating David. The last thing she needs in her life is more people trying to tell her that everything is okay. Maybe what she needs is someone to tell her it's not.
Relationships: Chloe Price & Stella Hill, Kate Marsh & Stella Hill, Kate Marsh/Chloe Price
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Broken Pieces of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/gifts).



It never helped. No matter how many fucking shrinks Mom drug me to, it never fucking helped anything. The last one was no different. Well, she was, in that she suggested that I go to some stupid ass support group for troubled youths. Such bullshit. Worse, Mom sent me with her piece of shit boyfriend to make sure I went.

And that's how I found myself sitting next to the world's biggest asshole in front of the shitty school Max was supposed to be going to—Arcadia Bay's public high school. I never wanted to go to some stupid group meeting listening to other kids cry about their shitty lives. And there's no way any of them would give two shits about mine, either. This whole thing was just fucked all to hell.

"I'll be back to pick you up at 1400 sharp," Porn Stache said.

"Just say two o'clock like a normal fucking person," I snapped back at him as I kicked the door open.

He pointed a finger at me. "You watch your language!"

Slamming the door shut, I flipped him the bird. "Doesn't look any better than it sounds!" I shouted so he could hear me with the door closed. He drove off, and I kicked the ground at him. "Asshole."

I turned back to look at the front doors of a high-school I'd never set foot in. Mom's boyfriend already left. So there wasn't a single fucking reason for me to go in there and torture myself for an hour with a bunch of shitheads I'd never see again. "Fuck this," I muttered.

Just as I started down the sidewalk to leave, I found a blue butterfly spreading and closing its wings there on the concrete. The colors and motions mesmerized me. I don't think I'd ever seen a butterfly quite like it. "You'd make a bitchin' tattoo, you know that?" I spoke to the insect. As if it heard me, it flapped its wings and flew up and away.

I found myself envying it. Just being able to fly away and leave all of its problems in the dust. If only…

A hiss brought me out of my reverie, and I saw the town bus just down the street letting people off. Well, a person. At first, I thought it was a woman given her clothing of a collared blouse and long skirt with a jacket and hair up in a bun. But, as she turned my way, I saw that she had to be my age. A pair of sad, hazel eyes met me as she looked up at me with a face so pretty it nearly took my breath away.

Her arms wrapped around herself as she looked down. "O-oh, are you here for the group meeting, too?" she asked as she stopped in front of me. "I don't think I've seen you here before."

I silently cursed my luck and that damned butterfly. I should've already been half a block away, not standing in front of the main door. "I guess," I muttered, looking down at the tiny girl. My stupid growth spurt ended up making me taller than a lot of the guys, let alone the girls. I had to have been a full head above her. "Doctor's orders and some shit."

"Um… We should go," she said, stepping by me and toward the door. "We're late."

Some part of me just wanted to ditch her. Just go and fuck around for an hour and come back and have that asshole drive me home. Or just ditch fucking everyone and everything and go home whenever the fuck I felt like it. But… there was something about that sad girl. I just knew I'd hate myself if I left her hanging like that. "Fuck me," I muttered as I followed her inside.

I noticed that, as soon as we walked in, there was a teacher or custodian or some shit sitting by the door. She looked up, her eyes boring into us as we walked by. "I, uh, I'm Chloe, by the way," I said to the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Her face reddened as she looked even further away from me. Damn did she remind me of Max. All shy and skittish. "My name is Kate Marsh." She then stopped in front of a door. "And this is where we have group."

I let her usher me inside, and there were a few other teens our age sitting around. They had all the desks moved out of the way and several chairs arranged in a circle. None of them were faces I'd ever seen. I guess if I had to open up about shit, I might as well be with people I'd never fucking see again.

"Sorry I'm late," Kate said as she took a seat. "The bus ran late."

Not knowing anyone, I opted to sit by Kate. At least I knew her name. And she was cute as hell. No better place that I could think of to sit.

"And this is Chloe. She's new, of course," Kate said, placing a hand on my arm. She leaned forward, looking over at me. "And Chloe, this is our little support group. This is a safe place to be open and honest about your feelings and the important things in your life. Please do not judge, and nothing that is said in this room is to be repeated outside of this room, okay?"

I sighed. "Sure, I guess."

They went around in turn, telling me their names. I didn't bother trying to remember any of them. When it got back around Kate, she introduced herself again. Why I didn't know. It seemed like she knew everyone here and she already introduced herself to me.

"Why don't I start, so you can get a feel for how this goes?" Kate asked, looking over at me.

I held up my hands. "Just… do whatever you're gonna do and pretend like I'm not here. That's what I'll be doing." She gave me a scolding look that I thought people only learned after becoming moms.

"Well… I would like to start out with an apology. I lied," Kate said, wringing her hands together in her lap. "The bus wasn't running late."

"Yeah, you missed your normal bus," a girl sitting across from Kate remarked. "When I didn't see you there, I thought you weren't coming again this week."

Kate nodded. "It means a lot to me knowing that you cared enough to notice."

It took all my willpower not to groan at the pointlessly touchy-feely shit. And there was going to be an hour of this. I was so never coming back to this shit.

"Today has been… hard for me," Kate said. She breathed a deep breath in and out. "I missed church again." She worried the little gold cross on her necklace. "I knew Mother would be angry with me if I didn't go. I knew Pop would be disappointed in me. And I knew my sisters would worry about me even more than they already are. I… I wanted to go," she said, her hands clutching around her pendant. "I just… I-I woke up and I… I couldn't get myself out of bed."

She squeezed her eyes shut, sending tears down her face. Burying her face in her hands, she started to cry. "I just, I felt like I deserved to be hated. That I _was_ a disappointment and I… I wasn't worthy of being in God's presence. I don't know why I always feel like this! I hate it!"

The girl sitting across from Kate got up and went over to her, pulling her up from the chair and escorting her out of the room.

That was… fucked up. Part of me wanted to go with them and make sure Kate was okay. What the hell did she even do to feel like that? "That escalated quickly," I muttered after the door shut behind Kate. "So, are we done here?" Without Kate and that other chick, there were only two guys and a girl left, not counting me.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about why you're here, Chloe," one of the guys said.

"I'm here because shrink number who-the-fuck-is-even-counting-anymore thought it might help if I had a therapy session with people my own age," I lashed out at him. "How is this shit even a thing? Shouldn't there be some psychologist or some shit?"

He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Kate set this up with some friends. Got it cleared by the principal."

That shook me a bit. Just him invoking Kate like that. It sure as hell made it harder to hate this shit. "And there's not a shrink… why?"

"Because Kate's parents won't—"

The other guy slapped a hand on the first's shoulder. "Because there isn't one," the second guy said. "That's all there is to it."

"If you're gonna participate, then do it," the girl said, glaring daggers at me. "If not, just leave. No one is making you stay."

I crossed my arms, glaring back at her. This bitch was challenging me. I didn't want to stay, but now if I left, it would be because this girl kicked my ass out. No fucking way I'd stand for that. Still, I didn't exactly feel like sharing anything personal with these dipshits.

The heavy silence broke when the door opened again, Kate walking in with that other girl. Poor Kate was still sniffling, though she seemed to have pulled herself together at least for the most part. I scooted my chair over a bit, giving Kate plenty of room to sit back down.

"I… fine. What do you want me to say?" I said after Kate and the non-bitchy girl sat down.

That girl across from Kate, one with dark skin and glasses, said, "Whatever you want to share. Your feelings, your thoughts, your experiences."

_Fuck it._

"Not like it's some big fucking secret anyway." I leaned forward, resting my forearms on my thighs. "My dad died a couple of years ago. Some… _fucker_ in a truck ran a red light." I sighed. "It fucked me up, okay? Is that what you want to hear?"

I felt a hand on my arm, and I looked over to see Kate, her eyes still bleary and puffy. "We don't want to hear these awful things. But if we can take some of the burden from your shoulders and help you to carry it—that's what we're here for."

I didn't need this patronizing bullshit, but I just couldn't shrug that hand off. Gritting my teeth, I shook my head. "I'm done. I said my piece."

Everyone else took a turn, talking about their bullshit. I just did my best to tune it out. Why would I give a damn about someone else's problems? I had more than enough of my own shit to deal with. Though I had to admit, as the session neared the end, I kind of didn't want it to be over. Not out of any kind of sentimental bullshit, of course. Mom's fucking boyfriend would be here soon, and I did not want to deal with his ass. No other reason.

The moment the clock hit two, that teacher that was standing guard when we first came in knocked on the door, letting us know we had to clean up and get the fuck out. Most of the students bailed, but I hung back with Kate and the girl across from her who I learned was Stella. We started grabbing desks and chairs, putting everything back into the original position.

"Hey, uh, thanks, Kate," I said, breaking up the irritating sound of desk and chair legs sliding across tile floors.

"You're welcome?" she replied, her voice warm, but there was an inflection letting me know she didn't know what I was thanking her for.

I felt like an idiot. Thanking her for the group session was a stupid thing. She didn't invite me or anything—not that I would thank the fucking shrink that sent me here, either. Hell, I didn't even know what the hell I was trying to say. Maybe someday I would think about the shit before I say it. And I realized that this whole time she was staring at me, waiting for me to explain my dumb shit.

"Fuck, uh… I mean, I heard this whole group thing was your idea, right?" I blathered out my thoughts as they came to me.

"Oh, yes. I suppose it was." She looked back at me, giving me a warm smile that somehow made me smile, too. "If it helped you, then I'm glad."

I shrugged after putting another desk in its row. "I guess?"

All too soon, we arranged all the desks and chairs into neat rows. Like nazis at a rally. Blackhell didn't get a lot right, but at least the classroom setups were non-traditional. This shit reminded me of middle school… of Max.

Before it even really registered with me, I burst out the front doors of that damned place. Fuck that shit. Like hell would I go back to throw away another hour of my life.

"Where have you been?"

That fucking voice. I looked up to see that nazi wannabe leaning up against his car glaring at me. Some small part of me enjoyed this chance though. This time, I wasn't fucking up or fucking around. "What? I was helping clean up after." I knew he wouldn't believe me, but at least I knew I was in the right this time.

"I saw everyone leave," he said, pointing a finger at me. "And you expect me to believe that you just stayed behind, by yourself, to clean up?"

"No, actually," Stella said as she opened the door behind me with Kate in tow. "She stayed behind with us to help clean up."

"It was a very nice gesture," Kate softly spoke. "Especially since it was her first time."

He didn't apologize. Instead, he just nodded a little, almost as if, in that totally fucked head of his, we were all collaborating to make up some kind of ruse. Like a conspiracy theory. Walking around the car, he stopped on the driver's side to lean on the roof and look over at me. "Fine. Get in."

"Why?" I asked him. "I'm sure Mom just told you to make sure I did the thing. I did it." Crossing my arms, I glanced behind me just to make sure Kate and Stella had my back. "It's two in the afternoon! Just… tell Mom I went to the group and I'll be back by curfew."

He huffed. "Your mother is making a nice dinner for the three of us tonight. You _will_ be there. Do I make myself clear, soldier?"

"Wouldn't you two be happier just the two of you?" I bit back.

"Don't you take that tone with me!"

"Fuck it, fine! I'll be back for dinner." I held out my arms. "Okay?"

_Is that good enough for you, asshole?_

"You'd better," he said before opening the door and getting in.

I gotta say, few things in this world are as beautiful as that asshole getting out of my life. If only it were for more than a few hours. I turned around and found Kate with a worried expression while Stella looked… pissed. "Uh… s-sorry about that," I said, not really even understanding why. "My Mom's boyfriend. He's kind of a dick."

"Kind of, nothing!" Stella practically yelled at me. "That guy doesn't trust you, and he… he gives me some bad vibes, Chloe."

"Are you okay?" Kate asked.

I shrugged. "Believe it or not, that's pretty reasonable for him. I'm fine."

"Oh, I believe it," Stella remarked. She might not have been nearly as cute as Kate, but damn if I didn't like that girl's attitude. "Well, it's been real, but I've got some serious studying to do," she said stepping by me. "Kate, are you feeling up to a study sesh?"

"I'm actually feeling quite a bit better, thank you," Kate said, following after her. Then, she turned back to me. "Would you want to join us?"

"Uh, Chloe doesn't go to our school," Stella said, elbowing Kate.

"R-right. Right," Kate muttered, a pretty pink painting her cheeks. "Sorry."

I shrugged. "I mean, I don't have anything else to do if you don't mind my just hanging out. Anytime away from home is a good time, as far as I'm concerned."

Stella smirked. "We'll get along just fine. Come on. We'll hit the usual spot."

* * *

Turns out the usual spot was a booth in a little coffee shop tucked into a bookstore. I didn't even know Arcadia Bay had a place like this. Maybe Max would've stayed if she knew. I clearly wasn't reason enough.

I took a sip of the coffee, but its bitterness wasn't enough to choke out the anger and regret. "Thanks again for the coffee," I muttered from my spot across from Kate and Stella.

"Yeah, Kate. Sorry to always impose like this," Stella said as she unpacked some math and chemistry books from her bag.

"Consider it payment for tutoring me," Kate replied with a smile.

Stella chuckled at that. "You're every bit as smart as I am. Probably smarter. You pick up on a lot of it faster than I do."

"Because you're so good at explaining it," Kate said.

"Flatterer."

"So what're you guys studying?" I asked.

"That… is up to Kate," Stella said, moving her hand to the science book. "The carbon cycle." Then, she put the other hand on the math book. "Or algebra."

Kate hunched in on herself. "Well… I really need to work on both. But I feel like I might be able to get more out of the carbon cycle."

"Oh, thank God," I muttered, earning me a look from both girls. "What? I hated algebra. Earth sciences are a breeze."

"I guess we never asked you," Stella said as she eyeballed me. "What grade are you in? I mean, you're like, homeschooled or something, right?"

"Don't be rude!" Kate hissed.

My brow knitted together for a moment while the gears spun. Then, it clicked into place. "I-I'm not a dropout!" It was kind of hard to blame them, given that I didn't go to the local high school. And well, I fucking looked like me. "Pretty close though. After my last suspension, they're threatening to expel me," I said with dignity and pride. "Fuck them."

"You can get expelled from home school?" Stella asked.

I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. Fuck were we gonna get along. I leaned over to fish out my wallet. Pulling free my student I.D., I tossed it on the table in front of them. "Sophomore, by the way."

Stella held it up, wide-eyed. "Blackwell? Like… Blackwell Blackwell? Jesus Christ!"

Kate elbowed her. "You must be a genius! Stella and I both applied. We… didn't make the cut, obviously."

"Hey, we'll get it this year," Stella said, holding the card back out to me.

I took it back, a shit-eating grin on my face. "Be careful what you wish for." Stuffing the card into my wallet I continued, "We all call it Blackhell. It's just a bunch of pretentious bullshit."

"I heard the Prescotts were donating millions to expand their arts programs," Kate said.

That earned her a scoff from me. "Daddy's just pouring cash into the school because his shitstain of a son is going there. And since he's into that artsy stuff, they're buying a world-class art program. Just to pad one rich kid's resume."

"Capitalism at its finest," Stella remarked.

"Let's just hope our worthless asses get some of those scraps," I said, holding up my cup.

Kate didn't seem to get the gesture, but at least Stella brought her cup to mine in a toast. "Now, Kate and I aren't going to even get in if we don't get this shit down."

It took a couple of coffees and a few hours, but we managed to get through both algebra and earth science. I couldn't remember the last time I did so much schoolwork on a Sunday. I couldn't remember the last time I did _any_ schoolwork on a Sunday. And it wasn't even my fucking work.

Things wound down and we exchanged numbers and went our separate ways. Kate and Stella both seemed to want me to go to next week's session, but I didn't promise them anything. Today wore me out. It was kind of fun being the smartest person in the room and being appreciated for it. I enjoyed bullshitting with Stella, and Kate… she just fucking cared. I swear that girl had to be an angel. But I couldn't remember the last time I actually gave a shit about… anything.

It was like I'd forgotten anything outside of the fucking dark-ass pit of despair that was my life. Then, I hung out with those two and got a taste of actually living. Experiencing shit that made me feel something. And now, crawling back into that pit, I suddenly realized how much it fucking hurt and how much I hated it. The numbness was gone, and I could feel the pain again.

And I still had to have dinner with that fucking asshole. Part of me wanted to just take off. Hang out at the beach or the lighthouse until those two finished eating and that piece of shit went back to his own place. But, as much as I didn't want to go, I couldn't just leave Mom hanging. Maybe she would have mercy on my poor, pitiful soul and let me eat in my room. Like that would ever happen. All she does anymore is make me and that asshole try to get along even though we never fucking will.

Just like that, I was right back on the path to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq) once asked me to do a PriceMarsh story. This be it. 
> 
> An extra thanks to [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq) for betaing, as well.


End file.
